Sweet Desire
by TheRenoApocalypse
Summary: Written for a prompt: Jade is curious about her sexuality and Tori's the only lesbian she knows so she goes to her for advice, but she doesn't know that Tori has a crush on her and is willing to do whatever it takes to get her. One Shot.


I'd like a story where Jade is curious about her sexuality and Tori's the only lesbian she knows so she goes to her for advice, but she doesn't know that Tori has a crush on her and is willing to do whatever it takes to get her.

Jade West was a naturally curious person. So when Tori Vega came out as a lesbian, she had to admit, she was slightly intrigued. Tori Vega… the most annoyingly kind person she had ever met. Stunningly beautiful and crazy talented, Tori Vega… a lesbian.

Admittedly, Jade had noticed the appreciative glances that Tori seemed to throw every which way when it came to girls but still… Tori Vega…

It did make Jade wonder though… If innocent little Tori Vega liked girls… then …

It was curiosity… simple curiosity that then drove her to the Vega household on an early Sunday night.

She didn't even remember getting there but it suddenly hit her when the door swung open after she had, presumably, rang the doorbell, and showed Tori Vega looking as perfectly pampered as always.

Jade could see the slight surprise on Vega's face when she was met with her own face and she briefly wondered what she looked like in this moment.

"Jade, hey. What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering, Jade simply walked past Tori uninvited and turned around to face the brunette.

"Is anyone home right now?"

"No, my Parents are away on a business trip and Trina's over at friends house. Jade, what are you doing-?"

"How did you know?" Jade interrupted, hardly concerning herself with manners at this moment.

"Know what?" Tori's face was a picture of confusion.

"How did you know that you were into girls?"

Tori opened and closed her mouth a few times, slightly startled at the bold and straight to the point question.

"Uh… Well… Sit down for a start." Tori commanded and Jade, surprisingly obeyed, keeping her eyes fixed on Tori.

Tori licked her lips nervously. "Mostly it was like an intuition. I never really felt anything for any of the guys I dated and the older I got, the more I began to notice girls more than boys."

"Yeah, but how did you know for certain?"

"I don't think you can ever know for certain, but for me… it clicked properly after I kissed a girl. I knew before then but it was like… confirmed after the kiss. I felt things that I hadn't felt with any guy before."

"What was it like… to kiss a girl?" Jade looked down at her hands which were fiddling together nervously.

Tori's throat closed up at the question. Was Jade...? Was this the moment that she had eagerly anticipated since she met the dark haired girl?

"It's difficult to explain… It felt right for a start. It made me feel things that no kiss with a guy had ever made me feel… Do you…" Tori stopped for a moment, wondering to herself if she was really about to propose THIS to Jade West, the girl who hated her from the first moment, the girl who humiliated and taunted her on a daily basis and the girl that Tori had a raging crush on for god knows how long. "Do you want me to show you?"

There she had said it. Now she just had to watch for Jade's reaction.

Jade looked up startled at the question. Was she really suggesting what she thought she was suggesting? Was she curious enough to kiss Tori Vega of all people?

"No. I'd rather not." She finally said. Tori tried not to let her disappointment show at Jade's usual biting tone and the rejection. "In fact, I better go. I don't know what I was thinking when I came here."

With those words, Jade West strode out of the door, making sure to slam it as she did.

Oh hell no. Tori was all about morals but when she saw an opportunity, she went for it; Regardless of the outcome. If there was one thing she knew for sure, it was that she was going to prove to Jade that she always got what she wanted.

It turns out that things don't always turn out the way that you want them to. Tori had tried everything she could possibly think of to woo the girl she had been crushing on for years. She had tried every single thing that had worked on previous girls before to no avail, Jade West was simply too stubborn to submit that easily.

She had serenaded the girl, sent her roses, all of that cliché stuff that had worked before. She even tried to get her and Jade paired up in Sikowitz's class for another husband and wife play that involved kissing this time. Nothing worked.

Tori had her plan all set out, it was prepared and she would make Jade hers if it killed her. She wouldn't have ever been this bold if Jade hadn't come to her with curious questions on sexuality.

Even if she didn't get Jade in the end, at least she would have helped the girl to figure out her feelings and satisfy her curiosity.

That's why Tori was standing next to Jade's locker on Friday morning, waiting for the other girl to show up. She didn't know how well her plan was about to go down but she would try her damn hardest to see it through.

And there she was; strutting in through the front doors of Hollywood Arts, coffee cup in hand and not looking where she was going. Therefore, she didn't see the spill in front of her before it was too late and she was sent sprawling to the ground, however, just before she hit, she felt the tell-tale sign of strong arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her up.

Jade looked up at her, probably expecting to see Beck holding her and instead found herself in the secure arms of Tori who was startled at her own quick instincts. Tori wasn't even aware that she was leaning in to Jade slowly, still wrapped around each other. She was almost there when Jade roughly pushed her away, stumbling as she tried to regain her balance.

"God Vega! What do you think you're doing? You know what? I don't care!"

Tori stared after Jade as she angrily stomped away. Well, that was unexpected. Mmmm… that fall wasn't exactly part of her plan but she would go with it.

Realizing she had been stood in the same place staring after Jade for a good few minutes, Tori snapped out of her thoughts and went to prepare for her classes.

Jade had made it her mission to actively avoid Tori all day, not that it wasn't expected. But Tori had a plan to follow through with and she would be damned if she saw it fail!

That's how Tori came to be standing patiently in the hallway after school had ended, looking out for any sign of the dark haired girl that pervaded her thoughts in every waking moment.

At long last, Jade showed up heading for the exit. However Tori raced up to her, effectively blocking her pathway.

"What do you think you're…?"

Jade was effectively silenced by Tori's lips crashing roughly onto hers, Tori's palm cupping the back of her head to keep her in place. Tori slowly pulled away, anticipating the slap that was sure to come. However, everything was silent and Tori allowed her eyes to open slightly to see Jade with her teeth biting the flesh of her lip, staring thoughtfully at the ground.

When nothing was said, Tori moved in once again. Though this time, Jade responded to the kiss, proceeding to push her against the lockers roughly as she bit at the delicate flesh of Tori's neck.

Though Tori loved to be dominated in such a way, she would not let Jade run away when and if she decided to freak out. Instead, Tori switched their positions, sandwiching Jade's body between her own and the lockers, eliciting a gasp from the other girl.

God, she had craved this for so long. To witness the fierce and intimidating Jade West reduced to this submissive beneath her… well… it wasn't exactly beneath her but it would do… for now. Tori moved her kissed down Jade's jaw bone and proceeding to her neck where she bit roughly then soothed with a gentle swipe of her tongue, feeling the girl pant harshly as she did. God, she wanted this girl so much. It didn't even matter that they were in the middle of their school where a teacher was likely to still be present; she would take her right here if she could.

It seemed as though Jade wouldn't mind either since she was making quiet noises in the back of her throat as Tori continued to assault her neck, likely to leave a very large a visible mark. Tori slowly kissed lower, coming to the top of the girl's cleavage which were deliciously exposed in her tight fitting black tank top that she was sporting today.

Jade's head hit the back of the locker with a harsh thump as Tori's roamed over the girl's body, skimming up underneath her top to caress the soft skin she found there, running her hands delicately up and down her stomach and sides. Tori knew that they really needed to get out of the school before they were caught by one of the members of staff that were probably still lurking about somewhere… or even a stray student leaving detention or other various club meetings… but Tori didn't dare to move away unless she break the spell that Jade was currently under.

However, the decision was taken from her as Jade pushed her away, still panting.

Tori tried not to let her disappointment show but she knew it was pointless… it was probably written across her face right now.

"Your. House. Now." The dark haired girl panted gripping Tori's shoulders to keep herself upright.

Tori had never been more thankful to have parents that were always away on business trips and a sister that stayed out until late; since she probably couldn't have built up enough willpower to stop. She and Jade finally stumbled into her house a full 10 minutes later, already attached at the lips and deep into their heated session.

It was a wonder they made it up the stairs in one piece but somehow, they managed it staying firmly attached together as they did, suffering only minimal bruises from pushing each other against various walls on the way up.

Tori roughly pushed Jade back onto her bed, standing at the foot and observing as Jade lay there submissively… on her bed… It was surreal.

Jade, being the impatient being that she is, roughly grabbed Tori by her top and pulled her on top of her. Tori tried desperately to engrave every part of this moment into her brain but she found it becoming increasingly difficult as her brain was filled with the haze of lust and all things Jade.

She didn't even notice when she lost her shirt, still too wrapped up in Jade.

She became aware enough of their situation however, to slow the pace. This was something she had wanted for years, she wasn't about to rush it, despite what her hormones were telling her.

The kiss became soft and sweet and Tori's previously roaming hands rested lightly on the hem of Jade's tank top, pressing her fingertips to the soft flesh that was exposed there. She slowly pulled back and lifted the shirt off of the other girl and took in the sight of the newly exposed creamy skin. Delicately, she ran her finger tips across the surface, keeping her eyes fixated on her.

Tori was once again pulled down by Jade, their kisses remaining sweet and slow, relishing in the feel of each other. Tori hesitantly ran her hands further up Jade's body until they came to rest just underneath the girls breasts. Dragging her lips down the girl's body once more, she stopped to kiss at the newly exposed collarbone before proceeding further down. She lifted Jade up carefully and reached around the girl to unclip her bra, throwing it across her room once she had.

She sat back for a moment, allowing herself to take in the sight of Jade laying half naked on her bed. It only lasted a moment though before her lips sought out her hardened nipples, taking one firm bud into her mouth and sucking gently, eliciting a delicious moan from the girl underneath her. Tori reached up with one hand and allowed her fingertips to gently graze the other nipple as she treated them both with an equal amount of delicateness that had the girl underneath her arching into her touch.

Wanting to hear more of those delicious sounds, Tori allowed herself to trail further down the girl's body, stopping herself at the waistline of her jeans. Jade pulled her in for a rough kiss as Tori fumbled with the button on the girls jeans. Upon succeeding in her task, Tori pulled them down Jade's legs slowly, relishing in each inch of newly exposed skin. She threw the jeans to the floor and Jade desperately tore at the bra still covering Tori's chest and Tori let it slip from her shoulders as Jade sat up and palmed her breasts roughly, placing her mouth around one of the nipples making them harden at her touch and earning a quiet moan in response. Jade removed her mouth from Tori's breast and let her hands drift down the brunettes jeans, popping the button open and discarding the offending items in no time. There was only one piece of cloth separating them from merging together.

Tori quickly regained control of her body and moved herself down Jade's body once more, pulling down the remaining article of clothing on the girl's body. She stopped there, admiring the full view she now had of her crush, laying spread out for her on her bed, Gazing at Tori with lust filled eyes.

Tori didn't need to ask if Jade was sure, the look in her eyes was enough.

Tori bit down on Jade's hipbone and allowed her tongue to trail down her body until she reached her destination. Jade's breath caught when she felt Tori gently pull her legs further apart and run a finger across her wetness receiving a loud moan in return.

Drunk off of the sound that Jade had made, Tori repeated her actions and received the same response. Intrigued, she leaned forward and took the girls bundle of nerves into her mouth, sucking gently causing Jade to thrust harshly on Tori's face releasing a string of curses and moans. Tori placed a gentle arm around the dark haired girl's midriff to keep her still and continued her ministrations, letting a single finger slip inside her.

Enamoured by the sounds that were coming out of Jade's throat, Tori picked up the pace of her thrusts.

"More. Ugh, more Tori."

Tori eagerly complied, slipping a second finger easily into her letting the sounds consume her. She had never before witnessed Jade as unravelled as she was now, thrashing wildly in her bed as Tori fucked her… Fucked… No… That didn't seem like the right word.

Tori's thoughts drifted away as Jade's pleas became more desperate as she neared her climax.

"Fuck, oh Fuck, Tori!" She screamed, her body arching off of the bed as she reached her peak. Exhausted, she collapsed against the cushions of Tori's bed.

Tori pulled herself up to lay beside Jade comfortably. The darker haired girl surprisingly pulled her deep into an embrace, their naked bodies pressing against each other and settled her head into the crook of Tori's neck.

Tori smiled contentedly at the action.

"Oh and I was going to tell you, but I sort of have a crush on you."

At Tori's words, Jade weakly giggled and buried herself deeper into the brunettes neck.

"Do you want me to return the favour?" Jade asked with her famous eye brow quirk.

Tori smiled at this in character action and shook her head, "No, it's okay. I just want to lay with you if that's okay."

It wasn't long after that the two girls fell into a peaceful slumber, still curled up around each other.


End file.
